


stumbling up

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Getting high isn't easy when you're a werewolf.prompt: salve





	stumbling up

“Okay. So Brett said this salve will—”

“I don’t trust a word Brett says.”

Mason sighs, shooting Liam a glare. “Do you want to get high with me or not? Because this is what Brett recommended. He said to rub it under your nose and leave it on for five minutes, then—”

“Not doing it,” Liam objects, crossing his arms. “I’m going to look like an idiot.”

Mason’s knuckles paled as he gripped the jar. “What do you suggest then? Because we tried wolfsbane and you vomited for five hours straight. It’s your choice.”

Liam groaned. “Give it to me.”


End file.
